Dark Dreams 2: The Dreams Come True
by WarriorsandVampires
Summary: Sally Harkwell has kidnapped by on of Judy Walling's trusted friends. Collin Walling is desperate to rescue her but will they be too late? Secrets are uncovered and danger is around every corner. Sequal to Dark Dreams.
1. Prologue: Found

I was bound and gagged. I heard Marc pacing in front of me. All I knew was that Damon was coming to get me. Werewolves were surrounding the shack I was in. The dreams were gone and I knew why. It was time for them to come true. Marc took me yesterday. We arrived at the shack this morning. I am writing this when he lets me stretch. Who ever thought that I would find some paper and a pen. At least I know what Marc is now. He's not a vampire. He's not a werewolf. But he is a shape-shifter. I'm trying to figure out a way to escape but Marc keeps a very watchful eye on me. I'm actually being held at a small house. Well, the part I'm in is small. I have a bed to sleep on and it's soft. He gave me a pillow and blanket and brings me food twice a day.

I try not to sleep but I slip off into dream world. I'm re-dreaming all the dreams I'd already had. Sometimes I still wake up screaming but Marc doesn't seem to notice. I've heard other people at the house but no one comes to my room. I hope this all ends soon but I know it won't. Celia comes and talks with me every now and then. She tries comforting me when she finds me crying but it never helps.

Sometimes I'll wake up and think I see Collin but it's Marc. I've tried asking him why he did it but all he says is, "I had no choice," then he leaves.

A little girl came and brought me some flowers a few minutes ago. She was adorable but looked terrified. I asked her why she was scared.

"Momma says I can't see you," she whispered to me.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you're sad." she said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said then she walked out of the room.

Now I'm alone. I'm scared. And I hear the werewolves outside. I've already written about my adventures before this and can only hope I get to write about more adventures. Uh oh. Marc's here. I need to go. I think someone's with him.

Collin, if you ever find this and I'm dead, I want you to know that it wasn't your fault and I love you.

_Sally Harkwell_


	2. MJ

Even though we were deep in the woods, I could tell it was around noon because the sun was high in the sky. My hands and feet were bound and Marc gagged me.

I could see the werewolves following us. It scared me to think how close they were to me. I couldn't care less on how close they were to my captor. They really didn't mind him anyway. They were completely focused on their prize. Me.

I have slipped into a dreamless sleep at times. I'm actually at peace while I'm asleep. It was hard to believe I wasn't dreaming but it was true.

After about two days of travel, I felt us slow down. Marc tied something around my eyes so I couldn't see anything. I heard a door opening and a cool breeze from some air conditioned building followed by the sound of the door being slammed shut.

A few moments later, Marc opened a door and carried me into some room. He undid my hands and feet and removed the gag. Last of all, he took off the bandana he had put to cover my eyes. My eyes slowly adjusted to the room.

I was in a small bedroom with only a twin-sized bed, wood floors, no windows, no closet, and a single door. The walls needed a new paint job. They had a worn-off yellow and the smell was terrible. It was musty and moldy, as if no one had been in here for quite a while.

I sat on the bed. It was soft but I could feel the springs underneath the mattress. And hear them.

Marc walked out of the room and I heard a key enter the keyhole and lock the door then footsteps walking away.

I decided to explore the small room. I walked towards the door and heard one of the boards creak. I knelt down and began tapping the wooden boards until I came to one that sounded hollow. I was able to lift it up, ever so gently, and I couldn't believe what I had found.

There was a huge pile of papers. Some were yellowed with age.

My mouth dropped open as I picked up the first one.

I don't know what I'm doing here or why. All I remember is going to the grocery store and then everything afterwards is blank! My mom's going to be wondering where I am, if she notices I'm missing. Everything has been going wrong for me. I try to make friends and come up with only one ,who ends up being my boyfriend, and here I am, trapped in this dirty room with strangers keeping me hostage. I have no idea what they'd want from me or my family. I mean, my mom's broke, I got no dad, and actually, my mom's all I got. I just want to have a real home with a real family. I've never had any of that. None. I do great at school and ,well, at my old school, I had lots of friends. My teachers would tell me I had a lot going for me but I know I'll never go to college unless I get a scholarship. Why these psychos chose me to kidnap it beats me. But the really weird part is is these strange dreams. I've actually woken up screaming at times. I just wish I was "normal".

M.J.

I didn't see the date until I flipped to the back of the page:

Thursday, February 8, 2006

(estimated)

I couldn't believe it. I remember a girl's disappearance on February 5, 2006. That was only two years ago. _What was that girl's name again?_ I thought. Macy Jacks. Age: 17. She was the same age as me.

_I guess I'm not as unique as Collin thought. _I pondered on this thought as I looked through the letters. The last of M.J.'s letters was dated:

March 22, 2006

(estimated)

I put all the letters back and put the wooden board back in place and laid on the bed. "At least Collin and Judy are searching for me." I mumbled then fell asleep.


	3. I love you, Goodbye

I was running down a long hallway. I could hear footsteps behind me but I didn't dare turn back. I could also hear… the padding of paws? The curiosity was killing me but I kept running forward. I wouldn't let the curiosity kill this cat. One of the doors suddenly flew open and a pair of pale hands came out of the shadows and grabbed me, one hand over ,my mouth and the other wrapped around my waist. They pulled me into the shadows and someone slammed the door behind me. I heard it lock. It took a few minutes for my eyes to adjust to the dark room. I saw Judy standing in front of the door and Collin on top of me in a way where he could whip me up in his arms and be running in a second. I felt my eyes tear up and I threw my arms around his neck in an embrace.

"I've missed you so much," I whispered in his ear with my eyes closed.

"Same here but we need to get you out of here," Collin whispered and I nodded. I unwound my arms and we both stood up.

"Coast is clear," Judy whispered and we ran out of the room.

I began to weep. This wasn't the first dream I'd had of Collin and Judy. I didn't care about the danger. I was with my family.

That thought brought another round of tears. When I finally stopped crying, I rolled out of the bed and picked up one of the boards holding the letters. Earlier, I had found 2 others containing letters. I picked up the first on the pile. It was yellowed with age. The nice handwriting told me it was probably from the 1800's.

I have been in this filthy place for around two days. My mother will probably have a search party out looking for me. I hope they find me soon. I'm sure my sisters have locked themselves in their rooms. I bet my fiancé is leading one of the search parties. I bet they have the best horses searching for me. Princesses just disappearing in the middle of the night just isn't common. I wonder what father is doing. This place is not suited for a princess like me. I'm still in my night gown. I have politely asked for new clothes. They refused my request. Then I ordered them and they refused. I've threatened and told them who I was and who my parents were and they still refused. I will have these things **hanged** then moment father finds me or whoever does find me. I just hope it's soon. I've heard that I'm to be moved to a different location soon.

_Princess Rose_

There were a few tear stains on the old paper that smeared the ink. There were no dates but the last one apparently didn't get finished.

I searched through all of them. There was always only about five letters. At the end of the pile, I found almost brand new sheets of paper and a pen. That's when I decides to write some letters of my own:

I was bound and gagged. I heard Marc pacing in front of me. All I knew was that Damon was coming to get me. Werewolves were surrounding the shack I was in. The dreams were gone and I knew why. It was time for them to come true. Marc took me yesterday. We arrived at the shack this morning. I am writing this when he lets me stretch. Who ever thought that I would find some paper and a pen. At least I know what Marc is now. He's not a vampire. He's not a werewolf. But he is a shape-shifter. I'm trying to figure out a way to escape but Marc keeps a very watchful eye on me. I'm actually being held at a small house. Well, the part I'm in is small. I have a bed to sleep on and it's soft. He gave me a pillow and blanket and brings me food twice a day.

I try not to sleep but I slip off into dream world. I'm re-dreaming all the dreams I'd already had. Sometimes I still wake up screaming but Marc doesn't seem to notice. I've heard other people at the house but no one comes to my room. I hope this all ends soon but I know it won't. Celia comes and talks with me every now and then. She tries comforting me when she finds me crying but it never helps.

Sometimes I'll wake up and think I see Collin but it's Marc. I've tried asking him why he did it but all he says is, "I had no choice," then he leaves.

A little girl came and brought me some flowers a few minutes ago. She was adorable but looked terrified. I asked her why she was scared.

"Momma says I can't see you," she whispered to me.

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you're sad." she said. I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said then she walked out of the room.

Now I'm alone. I'm scared. And I hear the werewolves outside. I've already written about my adventures before this and can only hope I get to write about more adventures. Uh oh. Marc's here. I need to go. I think someone's with him.

Collin, if you ever find this and I'm dead, I want you to know that it wasn't your fault and I love you.

_Sally Harkwell_


End file.
